daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Melanie Jonas
Melanie Jonas (formerly Layton; formerly Kiriakis) is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives. Created by former head writers Hogan Sheffer and Dena Higley, the role is portrayed by Molly Burnett. She originally arrived as the daughter of Trent Robbins and the sister of Max Brady; however, it was later revealed that she was the daughter of Carly Manning and Daniel Jonas. Casting Melanie was created by head-writer Hogan Sheffer. She is portrayed by actress Molly Burnett. Burnett first aired on July 31, 2008. Apart from Days of Our Lives, Burnett had previously appeared for one episode each on the NBC television series Life and Grey's Anatomy. On May 29, 2012, it was announced that Burnett was to depart Days of our Lives following her decision to quit the series due to her contract which expired that June. Rumors of Burnett's return circulated in late 2014; the return was conformed by TV Guide Magazine. Burnett's return aired on November 21, 2014. In April 2015, rumors circulated that Burnett had wrapped up filming in and would exit the series, following her six-month stint. Burnett's exit was confirmed by the Soap Opera Network. Burnett's last air date was on June 2, 2015. In December 2015, it was revealed that Burnett was returning to the show to facilitate the exit of Shawn Christian, she returned from January 13 to 28, 2016. Introduction and characterization On July 31, 2008, Melanie is introduced as a sharp-tongued, quick-witted party girl who was well known for seducing men. Upon her debut, she is revealed as the daughter of Jane Layton and Trent Robbins, who is also the father of her half-brother Max Brady. After finding a picture of a young girl that belongs to Trent, it is revealed that Melanie is Max Brady's sister, Max travels to Paris, France (where Melanie lives) and pays Melanie's debt to a man named Les. Quickly upon her introduction, Melanie reveals she has criminal tendencies; using a wealthy French man to drain his bank account, stole her teacher's wallet during grade school and a diamond bracelet from her friend, Tiffany. She quickly makes enemies with Max's girlfriend Stephanie Johnson, who doesn't find Melanie's party girl attitude endearing. After being released on bail leaving Max behind, Melanie meets Nick Fallon, Max's friend and business partner, where the two instantly hit it off. Melanie convinces Tiffany to drop the charges against Max and Stephanie, with Max taking her on a date. Melanie soon moves to Salem after her brother returns to the United States. After moving to Salem, Trent uses Melanie to have a drink with a man who wants more out of Melanie. Nick rushes to her aid where he is shot and hospitalized. Trent is murdered and Nick is revealed as the killer. Biological family reveal After turning in Nick Fallon for the murder of her father, Nick signs over his share of the alternative fuel project to Melanie, allowing her to get a job at Titan, and meeting Philip Kiriakis, whom she develops a crush on. However because he was her boss, she causally begins dating Nathan Horton. Melanie, unaware of Nathan's deep feelings for her, engages Phillip, who was dating Stephanie Johnson, causing a rivalry with Stephanie. When Melanie sells the project Nick developed to Tony DiMera, Stephanie is kidnapped causing Melanie to help Phillip to save Stephanie. However, the two break up despite Melanie's attempts to keep them together. Stephanie flirts with Nathan during their date, causing Melanie to leave where she finds Philip, the two sleep together and eventually begin a relationship. Eventually Philip proposes to Melanie. It was revealed on-screen that Melanie and Susan is in fact the long-lost daughters of Dr. Daniel Jonas and Carly Manning in which she was conceived in an affair causing Carly's husband Lawrence Alamain to give her up for adoption. The reveal surfaced when Vivian Alamain returns to Salem to wreak revenge on Carly for murdering Lawrence; learning that Carly has a biological daughter. Vivian plots to kill Melanie in order to hurt Carly as revenge for Lawrence's death. After failed attempts by Vivian, Melanie is accidentally shot by Carly when she attempts to stop Vivian from hurting Melanie. Melanie eventually wakes up from her coma when Vivian attempts to suffocate her with a pillow. Upon learning about her biological parents, Melanie is initially furious with Carly and bonds with Daniel. Storylines |-|2008-12= Melanie was first found by her half-brother Max Brady, and she was baffled when she found out that she had a brother living in Salem. Melanie followed Max back to Salem, and eventually moved to town. Trent Robbins, who is generally hated by all in town, was murdered; Melanie was the main suspect. She confessed to having a serious fight with him the night of the murder, but had maintained her cool and wouldn't have even attempted to kill him. It was later revealed that Nick Fallon, a friend of hers (he was in love with Melanie, but she wasn't interested in him) had killed Trent, due to problems with an alternative fuel project at the university. Melanie inherited her father's goods. Initially Melanie had encouraged Nick to continue his work with the fuel project so they could sell it in order to attain money and not turn himself in for the murder; however, when Nick became too obsessed with Melanie and even proposed to her at one stage, she turned him in herself to avoid him. Nick was sent to jail. He signed over his share of the fuel project to Melanie, allowing her to get a job at Titan, and she developed a crush on Philip Kiriakis, her boss at the time; however she casually was dating Nathan Horton. She had a rivalry with Stephanie Johnson, Phillip's then girlfriend (who had previously dated Max, and Melanie hated her then too). Nathan and Melanie both worked at the Salem Hospital together, and he developed deep feelings for her. Melanie chose to engage Phillip, unaware of Nathan's true feelings. Melanie was both elated and confused to learn that Daniel Jonas (a doctor at the hospital) was her father, and later it was revealed that Carly Manning was her mother (she was conceived during an affair they had many years ago) and that Trent wasn't even blood-related to her. Melanie developed a deep friendship with Maggie Horton, whom she viewed as a mother. She became instantly well acquainted to her new parents. Nathan and Melanie kissed and fell in love during her engagement, however they were never physical. They planned to run away before her marriage to Phillip, but she stayed true to her commitments. On the day of her wedding, her mother's stalker (who was seeking revenge on Carly for killing her husband, who was Vivian's son, in self-defense) Vivian Alamain (who had befriended and manipulated Melanie to kill her to get revenge on Carly) poisoned her comb. She was fine, and Vivian's plans to allow Carly to watch her daughter die failed. However, Carly, shot Vivian but Melanie jumped in the way (protecting Vivian who she assumed was on her side). Melanie slipped into a brief coma. Vivian tries to kill Melanie in the hospital, and Melanie tells Vivian her life story, which touches Vivian who relents. Melanie and Phillip are married and Vivian shifts her attention from Melanie to Carly. When Phillip sees Melanie and Nathan together (they were not physical, just passionately holding each other) he goes to his former flame and Daniel, Melanie's father's fiancee, Chloe Lane and they have sex. It was later revealed that Chloe was pregnant. She went through her pregnancy with knowledge that the baby had two possible fathers. After the child is born, Phillip is revealed as the father. Melanie left him and ended their marriage, despite briefly tricking him into thinking she loved him to take away his and Chloe's baby, Parker Jonas, with encouragement from his own mother, Kate Roberts who despised Chloe. She is pregnant with Phillip's child, but loses the baby during an altercation with Stephanie. She briefly dates Nathan, however he leaves, thinking they can never be together due to the hassle already caused. Melanie dates Dario Hernandez, Rafe's brother, who leaves town, devastating Melanie. Melanie kisses her best friend Abigail Deveraux's boyfriend, Chad DiMera. The two have a fling which upsets Abigail.Later after Abigail has moved on, Gabi Hernandez develops feelings for Chad as well. In order to get Chad all to herself Gabi hires a man to kidnap Melanie, who takes her down into the DiMera tunnels causing an explosion that almost killed Jack Deveraux, because of the experience Melanie leaves town in 2012, to join her mother Carly in Europe. |-|2014-16= In 2014, Melanie returns to Salem after getting into some trouble in Europe. She develops a relationship with Brady Black and the two get engaged, but when Theresa Donovan threatens Melanie to not allow Brady to see his son Tate Black unless she leaves town, she breaks off the engagement and exits the show once again in 2015. She comes back for a quick visit in January 2016, for her father Daniel Jonas' funeral. Gallery Molly Burnett.jpg Molly-Burnett-d03.jpg Melanie, Chad and Will.jpg Melanie Jones & Chad DiMera ~ Days of Our Lives.jpg Philip-and-Melanie-days-of-our-lives-15060522-449-599.jpg Tony meets Melanie.jpeg Tony offers Melanie a deal.jpeg Melanie visits Nick.JPG Melanie approaching Brady.JPG Brady proposes to Melanie.JPG Serena & Melanie.JPG MV5BMTgzNDUwMjk2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODYxOTcyMw@@._V1_.jpg Photos that don't fit into the box Nick Melanie Max.JPG Nick holds Melanie.JPG Melanie, Trent, Max.jpeg Stephanie Philip Melanie.JPG Melanie Jones & Chad DiMera ~ Days of Our Lives.jpg Philip Melanie wedding photo.JPG Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Love Interests of Brady Black Category:Love Interests of Chad DiMera Category:Love Interests of Nick Fallon Category:Jonas Family Category:Simmons Family Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s